


Words of Silver

by enigmaticNeurologist



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Poetry, Short, Written for a Class, but twisted around so it's more fun I guess, loosely inspired by shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/pseuds/enigmaticNeurologist
Summary: Okay, so the whole premise of this thing is that for English, we had to write a poem based off one present in Shakespeare's play "The Merchant of Venice". The poem had to be about someone "real, living or dead," and since we just finished a massive research paper I decided to have some fun with this little project. In the play, to win Portia, a richly left young woman, the suitors had to choose between three metal caskets: one gold and engraved with "who chooseth me shall gain what many men desire", one silver and engraved with "who choose the me shall get as much as he deserves", and one lead that read "who chooseth me must give and hazard all he hath". Within each casket was a poem, dictating whether or not the suitor had chosen correctly. The poem of the gold casket, summarized, read "well, you picked gold and many men desire gold, so you probably only want this girl for gold, so you're a greedy and impulsive little shit". The silver one pretty much read "you think you deserve a lot, huh? well you can fuck off, egotistical bastard". And the lead one read "you get it, it's what's on the inside that counts". I thought the silver one could represent Alex p damn well, so off I went.Ha, this fucking note is longer than the poem itself.Whoops





	Words of Silver

Since he was a boy, Hamilton’s mind glowed.

From pen to paper, he paved his own road. 

Nothing to start with, but upward he trode. 

On his way to the top Alexander never slowed, 

Like silver, molten, his words flowed. 

But the silver of the bank began a new episode. 

Against friends and enemies, envy was sowed. 

As he rose in success, he felt he was owed 

He bent rules and fractured the moral code, 

unmasked his scandal and made it explode 

His bright silvery gleam began to corrode. 

With Burr he argued ‘til ten paces they strode 

To the side of his spine did the bullet unload 

Tarnished, he died, remaining unbowed 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the whole premise of this thing is that for English, we had to write a poem based off one present in Shakespeare's play "The Merchant of Venice". The poem had to be about someone "real, living or dead," and since we just finished a massive research paper I decided to have some fun with this little project. In the play, to win Portia, a richly left young woman, the suitors had to choose between three metal caskets: one gold and engraved with "who chooseth me shall gain what many men desire", one silver and engraved with "who choose the me shall get as much as he deserves", and one lead that read "who chooseth me must give and hazard all he hath". Within each casket was a poem, dictating whether or not the suitor had chosen correctly. The poem of the gold casket, summarized, read "well, you picked gold and many men desire gold, so you probably only want this girl for gold, so you're a greedy and impulsive little shit". The silver one pretty much read "you think you deserve a lot, huh? well you can fuck off, egotistical bastard". And the lead one read "you get it, it's what's on the inside that counts". I thought the silver one could represent Alex p damn well, so off I went. 
> 
> Ha, this fucking note is longer than the poem itself.  
> Whoops


End file.
